


Nightmares Affect Everyone

by Huntress8611



Series: An Odd Friendship [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611





	

Oreius woke up panting, scream barely restrained behind his lips, tears just behind his eyes. He couldn't think about anything except that dream. He dreamed about that battle with the witch, he dreamt he failed to protect the Kings and Queens, Edmund and Susan were slaughtered, Lucy blamed him, and Peter hated him. He had to go make sure it was all fake.

He got up and quietly walked through the castle, heading for Peter's room, a few tears passing by the dam they were behind. He quietly knocked on the door. Peter opened up his door, wondering if someone was hurt. When he saw Oreius, he quickly motioned for him to come in, shutting the door behind him.

Peter looked at his friend and saw the few tears that escaped and his tense posture. He motioned for Oreius to settle on the floor and sat next to him after grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the centaur. Peter set his hand on Oreius' shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried about what could have shaken up his friend this badly.

"I had to make sure it was just a dream," mumbled the centaur.

Pulling Oreius into a tight hug, he asked, "What happened?" 

When Oreius was done, Peter tightened his grip. "I will never hate you, you're my best friend. None of that happened. You didn't fail, you saved them. I promise," reassured Peter.

"Thank you, Peter. I'm glad it was just a dream," said Oreius, "I'm sorry I woke you." He began to stand up, only to be stopped by Peter.

"I'm glad you woke me up. I told you anytime. Also, you're not going anywhere."

He let Peter pull him down into his previous position. "We are going to stay right here," stated Peter, moving to use Oreius as a pillow, covering himself with a blanket. The friends then quickly drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
